


Обнажая лица

by heksejakt



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, Enemies, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Rimming, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Шошанна не собиралась разбивать сердце Фредерику Цоллеру. Дитер Хельштром же в свои планы никого не посвящал.
Relationships: Shosanna Dreyfus/Dieter Hellstrom
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	Обнажая лица

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Под кожей и снаружи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059152) by [heksejakt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt). 



Оставалась, конечно, возможность сбежать. Сменить имя ещё раз, как будто к новым документам прилагалось и новое обличье, укрыться где-то на самой окраине Франции — на сей раз как можно дальше от дома семьи Лападитт. Выдумать новую жизнь и верить в неё так отчаянно, чтобы она стала правдой.

Шошанна никогда не считала себя человеком, заслужившим эту возможность, но интерес немецкого снайпера выводил её из себя.

Фредерик Цоллер, улыбчивый и миловидный, казался простым мальчишкой, готовым пригласить её в кино, а после, краснея, преподнести бесхитростный букет и отвести в постель. Только в глубине его глаз плескалось что-то хищное, почти первобытное — то, что позволило ему перебить стольких, прежде чем оказаться здесь. Позволило выжить.

Жестокость — вот что это было.

Её имя — Эммануэль — он смаковал с таким видом, точно ему предложили бокал хорошего красного вина. Отказываться от чего-то нового Цоллер определённо не любил.

Когда ему отказывали — тоже.

Шошанна улыбалась, но мысли лихорадочно бились у неё в голове, сменяли одна другую, будто щекотали черепную коробку изнутри пойманными бабочками. Стоит только раз выстрелить — и бабочки вырвутся на свободу.

Ладонь Цоллера, мозолистая, покрытая тонкой сетью шрамов, накрыла её собственную, и Шошанна с трудом подавила желание отдёрнуть руку, вскочить из-за стола и исчезнуть раз и навсегда. Беседа о переносе фильма в её кинотеатр только выглядела безобидной.

Она кожей ощущала внимательные недобрые взгляды, направленные на неё. Чувствовала интерес Ганса Ланды — болезненный, нездоровый интерес, какой возникает, когда смотришь на человека, с которым можешь неплохо провести время, прежде чем перережешь ему глотку от уха до уха. Охотник на евреев чуял добычу, пусть, может, и не осознавал до конца, как она близка. 

Стоило закрыть глаза — и в ноздри снова забивался запах крови, а на коже ощущались брызги. Окровавленная фигурка на зелёном поле — кадр, достойный кинематографа, отрешённо подумала Шошанна, с усилием спрятала усмешку. Такое не забудешь, как ни пытайся.

Эту сцену она сочла бы красивой при любом другом раскладе. С удовольствием полюбовалась бы ею в фильме о судьбоносных встречах, нежности и смерти, быть может, всплакнула бы над финалом, в котором главные герои непременно воссоединяются, чтобы умереть в один день. Оставалась сущая мелочь: смириться с тем фактом, что залитая кровью девушка, бегущая по полю, — она сама.

Куда больше Цоллера, счастливого донельзя, и даже несколько больше Ланды Шошанну нервировал Дитер Хельштром. Растянутые в улыбке тонкие губы, неподвижные глаза мёртвой рыбы. Прикажи ему перебить всех, кто наслаждается обедом в этом зале — и он не задумается ни на секунду.

Произвести иное впечатление Хельштром и не пытался. Шошанна слишком ясно видела: быть чудовищем из старой немецкой сказки, которым перед сном пугают детей, ему нравилось.

Она считала минуту за минутой, пока Цоллер трещал без умолку, Ланда неприкрыто таращился на неё, а Хельштром делал вид, будто происходящее не касается его вовсе.

Сигарета, вдавленная в штрудель, будто прожгла её сердце, и наружу хлынул гной, накопленный за долгие годы.

Когда Ланда поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу, ей захотелось разрыдаться. По-детски, размазывая по бледному лицу слёзы, пока не вытечет всё, что она так долго держала в себе. Останавливало только присутствие Хельштрома. Он не шевелился — по-прежнему сидел рядом, рассматривая её с очевидным безразличием.

С напускным или искренним, не суть важно.

— Я отвезу вас домой.

Он впился взглядом в её лицо, и Шошанне оставалось только кивнуть. Найти силы встать на ноги, сделать шаг, затем другой. Убедить себя, что ей ничего не грозит — по крайней мере, в ближайшие часы. Она полюбилась Фредерику Цоллеру, и другие будто бы смирились с этим фактом.

Что насчёт самой Шошанны, никто не спрашивал — да и не собирался. 

— Спасибо, вы очень…

— Не стоит.

Хельштром больше не произнёс ни слова, пока они наконец не сели в машину — и лишь там, в салоне, позволил себе оскалиться. Мёртвая рыба вяло вильнула хвостом и исчезла в глубине вод, а её место занял… кто? Шошанна тщетно гадала, рассматривая его в зеркале заднего вида.

— Цоллеру вы по душе, мадемуазель Мимьё, — последние слова Хельштром выплюнул, и на миг ей показалось, что на его губах пузырится яд. — Не мне. Не штандартенфюреру Ланде. Лучше бы вам помнить об этом.

— Я едва ли смогу об этом забыть, — пожала плечами Шошанна.

Слёзы, отступившие было, снова подкатили к горлу и застряли в нём, не давая произнести больше ни звука. 

— Честно говоря, мне даже ваше имя не нравится. Нарочито французское, не находите? Как будто вы искали то, что наверняка поможет вам сойти за француженку, и подобрали самый банальный вариант. Скучно, мадемуазель Мимьё.

Машина круто развернулась. Шошанну тряхнуло, и она стиснула зубы: казалось, одно лишнее движение — и её вывернет наизнанку. Оставить нехитрый завтрак в салоне автомобиля Хельштрома — может быть, и приятная месть, да только расплачиваться, вероятно, придётся долго.

— Ланда не заметил, — добавил он с едва уловимой самодовольной усмешкой. — Но хорошо, что я не Ланда, верно?

Ехать Хельштром всё же стал аккуратнее. Не то пожалел её, не то отложил развлечения, достойные садиста, до следующего раза. В том, что этот следующий раз будет, Шошанна не сомневалась ни на секунду.

— Дышите глубже. 

Конечно, он издевался — чувствовал себя охотничьим псом, напавшим на след желанной дичи, и теперь уверенно шёл за нею. Однако едва ли для того, чтобы отдать её охотнику на евреев. Пары коротких фраз о Ланде хватало, чтобы понять: Хельштром от него не в восторге, и чем дальше, тем сложнее это удаётся скрывать. 

Подумал, должно быть, что будет здорово разоблачить очередную еврейку прямо под носом того, кто прославился их поимкой. Поставить Ланду на место, уколоть побольнее.

Шошанна могла лишь догадываться, почему Хельштром испытывал такую неприязнь, но от осознания этого факта не становилось легче. Да, он точно не отдаст её Ланде — однако может сдать сам в любой момент. Конечно, она не из тех, чья смерть изменит ход истории, но Хельштрому, верно, хватит и очередной насечки на поясе.

— Мы ещё увидимся, мадемуазель Мимьё.

Нарочито медленно он открыл перед ней дверь машины, клюнул губами дрожащую ладонь. Унять дрожь не получалось, как ни старайся, а потому Шошанна просто смирилась: он в любом случае уже раскрыл её, добрался до того самого лица, которое она так долго прятала.

— Да, — выдавила она с усилием. — Увидимся.

— Возможно, очень скоро.

Шошанна не пошевелилась, пока автомобиль не сорвался с места и не скрылся за поворотом. Не пошевелилась и после, не удостоверившись, что колени перестали трястись. 

Яд на губах Хельштрома проник ей под кожу — через одно жалкое, едва уловимое касание, — и теперь разъедал сильнее любой кислоты, не давая вздохнуть свободно.

***

Некоторым вещам, думала Шошанна, суждено появиться в твоей жизни вне зависимости от того, хочешь ты того или нет. Даже если эти вещи — чужое презрение, запах табака от кожаного сиденья автомобиля, небрежно брошенная на пол фуражка, — вселяли ужас. Ты просто берёшь что дают и учишься жить с этим по новой, пусть и не чувствуешь, что у тебя есть силы на это.

Дитер Хельштром привнёс в жизнь Шошанны всё, на что у неё, как думала она сама, сил не осталось совершенно.

— Правда в том, Эммануэль, — сказал он, переступая порог её театра, — что вы не думаете о последствиях.

— В самом деле? 

Она отозвалась растерянно, не до конца понимая, что происходит — но уже миг спустя напряглась, точно гаррота, затянутая на шее наивного юноши, уверенного, что он уходит на войну за славой и подвигами, а не за быстрой и, скорее всего, достаточно болезненной смертью.

— В самом деле, штурмбаннфюрер? — повторила она.

— Ну конечно! Вы так очаровали нашего Фредерика и ни на секунду не остановились, чтобы подумать, какие неприятности вас ждут, если вы разобьёте ему сердце.

Дешёвая клоунада, спектакль, разыгранный как по нотам. Шошанна выдавила смешок и попыталась было отвернуться, но локоть как намертво застрял в стальной хватке пальцев Хельштрома.

Она упустила момент, когда он подобрался так близко — ближе, чем расстояние вытянутой руки, — и протянул к ней ладонь, считая себя тем самым человеком, у которого есть полное право касаться её.

Впрочем, был ли среди немцев хоть кто-то, считающий иначе? Гниль расползалась по Парижу, стекала с потолка, забиваясь в уши и ноздри, текла по улицам и доходила до самых щиколоток. Французы превратились в людей второго сорта так же быстро, как и представители остального мира — там, за пределами измождённой войной страны.

Покуда по Парижу расползалась гниль, тело Шошанны до краёв заполняла ненависть.

— Это место никуда не годится, — добавил Хельштром почти дружелюбно. — Нужно привести его в порядок к премьере, в противном случае… Вы ведь не хотите расстраивать нашу гордость?

— Ни в коем разе.

— Приятно иметь дело с мудрой женщиной.

Эта фраза казалась неподходящей кому-то вроде Хельштрома, вырванной из чужой глотки — и он, судя по всему, ощутил несоответствие и сам: высвободил её локоть из тисков, развёл руками, отступая назад. Недалеко, но всё же.

Мудрая женщина Эммануэль Мимьё продолжала бы улыбаться и постаралась бы изо всех сил, чтобы Хельштром остался доволен и исчез из её театра, не появляясь в его стенах вплоть до самой премьеры. Шошанна Дрейфус мудрой определённо не была: окровавленная фигурка на цветущем поле неистовствовала, закованная в уместную оболочку. 

Обличье мадемуазель Мимьё жало ей, точно платье не по размеру, и сдерживать рвущийся изнутри хаос становилось только сложнее.

«Разрушь, — шептала Шошанна Дрейфус, — убей. Воспользуйся его слабостью, возьми его револьвер и выпусти пулю прямо в чёртову нацистскую башку. Мы успеем уехать». 

Рука тянулась к невидимому револьверу под плащом Хельштрома, лихорадочно сжимала холодный ствол, давила на спусковой крючок. Хотелось выстрелить не в висок — в лицо, раскрошить кости, смять податливую плоть и превратить её в уродливое месиво.

Может быть, так он тоже показал бы своё настоящее лицо.

Шошанна улыбнулась.

— Так я мудра или не думаю о последствиях? Мне кажется, ваши высказывания… немного противоречат друг другу. 

— Противоречат?

— Самую малость.

Он дёрнулся так быстро, что движение осталось где-то за гранью её понимания: просто мигом ранее дистанция между ними могла показаться Шошанне комфортной, а теперь она ощущала его дыхание на своей щеке и боялась отстраниться. Чутьё подсказывало: один лишний жест — и он, того и гляди, в самом деле застрелит её.

Горячий язык скользнул по скуле — к самому виску — и едва коснулся волос. Шошанна с трудом подавила желание вытереть лицо — выбрала возможность дышать глубоко и ровно, прожить ещё немного, увидеть чуть больше, чем один захудалый французский кинотеатр и дрожащие под немецкими сапогами улицы Парижа.

Шошанна не шевелилась.

— Не думаю, что подобные замечания уместны, — шепнул Хельштром ей на ухо. Крепкие ладони, обтянутые кожаными перчатками, легли на плечи и не сильно, но ощутимо сжали. — Имейте уважение, в конце концов.

— Заслужите его.

— Кажется, у нас проблемы.

Он отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы внимательно взглянуть ей в лицо — совсем как в тот день, когда привёз её к Ланде, Цоллеру и другим ублюдкам, заслуживающим лишь смерти. Скривил тонкие губы в подобии ухмылки, но глаза остались мёртвыми.

— Поразительная уверенность, — продолжил он, не повышая голоса, — или наивность? Мадемуазель Мимьё, вы, вероятно, не понимаете…

— Это вы не понимаете.

Шошанна Дрейфус, будто забыв о соглашении, к которому они пришли с Эммануэль Мимьё буквально несколько мгновений назад, прорывалась наружу. Гнев кипел и булькал в её глотке раскалённым свинцом, тщетно разыскивая выход. Тон исказился — ни намёка на ту безукоризненную вежливость, за которую она только что держалась.

Иногда Шошанна забывала, как сложно вести двойную жизнь — и её худшая половина, выжившая в аду, напомнила об этом в самый неподходящий момент. Лицо владелицы кинотеатра пошло трещинами, медленно, но неотвратимо облетало, как чешуя, которую пришла пора сбросить.

— Хотите разбить сердце вашему дорогому Фредерику, не дожидаясь, когда это сделаю я? — ядовито спросила она. — Ваши намерения предельно ясны.

Хельштром пожал плечами — жест вышел неловким, каким-то болезненным.

— Разве вам стоит думать об этом?

— Кто сказал, что мне вообще это интересно?

Рука в кожаной перчатке обхватила её подбородок, дёрнула вверх, заставляя поднять голову. Шошанна попыталась отвернуться, но Хельштром держал крепко — и скалился так, будто наконец сумел увидеть, что она представляла собой на самом деле. 

— Вам не хватает дисциплины.

— А вам?

Она понимала, что может поплатиться за эту короткую жалкую реплику жизнью, но не остановилась — не сумела остановиться, сказать по правде. Разогнавшийся на рельсах поезд нёсся прямо к обрушившемуся мосту, а пассажиры, с удобством отдыхавшие в вагонах, и не догадывались, что кабина машиниста пуста. 

Хельштром сощурился — и на долю секунды Шошанне показалось, что в его взгляде мелькнуло нечто похожее на уважение.

Поцелуй, больше похожий на удар плетью, обжёг её губы и смял их, и Шошанна не отстранилась — рука на подбородке так и не ослабила хватки, а потому и дёргаться не было никакого смысла. Горячий язык коснулся нижней губы, скользнул в рот, и у неё перехватило дыхание.

— Дисциплина, мадемуазель Мимьё, — напомнил Хельштром, наконец отпуская её.

— Следите лучше за собой.

— Всенепременно.

Он ушёл с видом победителя. Шошанна не видела его лица — долго и пристально рассматривала идеально прямую спину под чёрным плащом, — но безошибочно ощущала это и злилась. 

На себя или на него, пока было не ясно.

***

Хельштром возвращался снова и снова. 

Часто расспрашивал о ней, ни слова не говорил о себе, брызгал ядом, стоило упомянуть Ланду, и довольно усмехался, когда речь вновь заходила о несчастном Фредерике Цоллере, павшем жертвой любви к красивой француженке.

Когда они перешагнули порог её театра вдвоём, Шошанна тяжело вздохнула. Она слишком ясно видела, для чего Хельштром приволок сюда Цоллера: поиздеваться, понимая, что тот об этом никогда не догадается. Подчеркнуть своё преимущество перед юным талантливым снайпером, который ждёт, что в будущем о нём станут слагать легенды. 

Перед снайпером, который надеется, что Эммануэль Мимьё вот-вот рухнет к его ногам, сражённая очарованием. 

— Эммануэль! — Цоллер ускорил шаг, даже не пытаясь выглядеть взрослее и строже. Ни дать ни взять восторженный щенок, почуявший хозяйку. — Вы… прекрасно выглядите сегодня.

— Спасибо, Фредерик.

К её ладони он приник, точно выброшенный в пустыню на верную смерть раб, который наконец-то различил вдали оазис. Снисхождение во взгляде Хельштрома, наблюдающего за этой картиной, различил бы даже идиот, не знающий о человеческих чувствах ровным счётом ничего.

— Всё-таки мне здесь нравится, — довольно сказал Цоллер, оглядывая театр. — Может, место и не самое выдающееся, но так уютно. Почти по-семейному, правда ведь, Эммануэль?

Хельштром прижал обтянутую перчаткой ладонь к губам, скрывая смешок.

Он победил, практически не прилагая никаких усилий — он уже получил от Шошанны куда больше, чем Цоллер, и наверняка был свято уверен, что получит и остальное. 

Фарс, который разыгрывался сейчас перед ним, определённо доставлял удовольствие, и Шошанна вдруг поймала себя на том, что улыбается. Бедный Цоллер, бедный юный Цоллер, едва ли он в самом деле мог на что-то рассчитывать, оказавшись в окружении хищников. 

Его жестокость, которая так напугала Шошанну тогда за столом, сейчас казалась лишь искрой в глазах — и этой искре было суждено погаснуть, повинуясь безжалостной воле Хельштрома. Ублюдок слишком коварен для того, чтобы его обошёл кто-то вроде Цоллера.

Наблюдать за поединком, итог которого она знала заранее, не хотелось. 

— Да, — сказала она наконец, — почти по-семейному. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что и другие сочтут это место таким же уютным. 

— Обязательно! — кивнул Цоллер. — Даже не сомневайтесь, Эммануэль, они будут в восторге. Конечно, придётся кое-что украсить, вот там почистить… Но это ничего. 

— Я приступлю к подготовке сегодня же.

Они замолкли — и пауза затянулась, неловкая и выматывающая. Цоллер переминался с ноги на ногу, разглядывая стены театра, Шошанна, поджав губы, старалась не смотреть в сторону Хельштрома. Она знала, что сейчас он чувствует себя победителем. Что он прекрасно понимает: это из-за него любой пустой разговор превращается в вымученный.

— Фредерик, — услышала она вдруг, — а разве вам, дорогой, не нужно встретиться с нашим уважаемым штандартенфюрером? 

— Вообще-то да, — с явным облегчением кивнул Цоллер. — Не представляю, зачем бы мог ему понадобиться, но раз надо, значит, надо! 

— Исполнительность. Теперь ясно, чем вы так его заинтересовали.

— Хотелось бы верить.

— О, тут никаких сомнений, — Хельштром улыбнулся так, как улыбнулась бы гадюка, готовая стиснуть добычу в кольцах. — Всем известно, как Гансу нравятся дисциплинированные, готовые к любым испытаниям бойцы. Возможно, он захочет, чтобы вы держались к нему поближе.

Цоллер пробормотал в ответ что-то неразборчивое, на щеках вспыхнули алые пятна. В словах Хельштрома он различил подтекст, который туда на деле едва ли вкладывали — или всё же?.. Шошанна покачала головой. 

— До встречи, Эммануэль!

Она вяло махнула рукой в ответ, выдавила улыбку, стараясь выглядеть как можно более дружелюбной. Хельштром наблюдал за этими жалкими попытками, не меняясь в лице. Разжав клыки и выпустив Цоллера, он дожидался подходящего момента, чтобы вцепиться ей в глотку.

— Если мы закончили…

Шошанна развернулась, двинулась к лестнице. Ступенька, вторая — каждый шаг давался с таким трудом, будто щиколотки сжимали кандалы с толстой прочной цепью. Она не оборачивалась, но слышала, что Хельштром шёл за ней следом, и это нервировало её и пугало — но всё же не до такой степени, чтобы развернуться и потребовать убраться.

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, готовое вот-вот сломать рёбра.

На пороге собственного офиса Шошанна в нерешительности замерла, обхватила себя за плечи, точно пыталась укрыться от холода — и тогда Хельштром втолкнул её внутрь. Дважды повернулся ключ в замке. Механизм щёлкнул, отгораживая их от всего мира и не оставляя ей ни шанса на бегство.

Они долго стояли напротив друг друга, напряжённые и ожидающие. Лицо Хельштрома будто бы не выражало ровным счётом ничего, но Шошанна больше не видела перед собой хладнокровную рептилию. Затаившееся в глубине чудовище снова показалось на поверхности и было готово выпустить когти. 

— Шошанна Дрейфус, — сказал он. — Так тебя зовут?

Хотелось наброситься на него, вцепиться в лицо, царапать, пока не обнажится мясо, выдавить глаза. Шошанна не двинулась с места. В обличьи Эммануэль Мимьё не осталось нужны, а значит, он прекрасно видел, что она собой представляла. Видел, на что была способна, желая вернуть утраченное равновесие.

— Да, — ответила она, помедлив. — Что теперь?

Не стало ничего — ни звуков, ни цветов, — ничего, кроме револьвера в руке Хельштрома. С безразличием Шошанна наблюдала, как упирается ей в грудь чёрное дуло. Один выстрел — и всё будет кончено. Жаль только, что немецкая верхушка не увидит, как это место сгорит, не успеет помучиться в пламени её мести. 

С другой стороны, сама она тоже едва ли что-то почувствует.

Один выстрел — мгновенный, решающий.

Словно в замедленной съёмке она видела, как разжимаются пальцы Хельштрома, как револьвер абсолютно беззвучно падает на пол. Она рассчитывала услышать громкий стук — и тишина обезоружила, пригвоздила к столу, на который Шошанна опёрлась в попытке отыскать поддержку хоть в чём-то.

Хельштром шагнул навстречу, поцеловал её глубоко и жадно, точно думал об этом весь день, а теперь наконец-то добился своего — и тогда мир снова обрёл звучание и краски. Она слышала его тяжёлое дыхание, когда он наконец оторвался от неё, слышала, как громко звякнула пряжка его ремня.

Она не произнесла ни слова, когда он стянул ремнём её запястья за спиной — недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы ей стало больно. Кончиками пальцев она по-прежнему ощущала шероховатое дерево столешницы. 

— В твоих интересах вести себя тихо, — сообщил Хельштром, опускаясь на колени.

Шошанна кивнула. 

Горло будто стиснула рука в плотной кожаной перчатке. Шошанна молча позволила ему обвести пальцами каждую складку, проникнуть так глубоко, что она прокусила губу, лишь бы не нарушить тишину — и всё же тонко вскрикнула, когда Хельштром коснулся её языком, а после вылизал так тщательно, будто за ним наблюдал кто-то, способный осудить за каждое движение. 

Дышать было нечем. Шошанна билась у стола рыбой, выброшенной на сушу, но Хельштром крепко держал её бёдра. Колени дрожали так, точно она снова оказалась в погребе семьи Лападитт.

Но прошлого больше не осталось — остались только жёсткие мозолистые пальцы внутри неё и горячий язык, и её обнажённая шея, слишком открытая, сдавленная незримыми ладонями, и стальная хватка на бёдрах, и надёжно запертая дверь. 

Когда Шошанна наконец обмякла, Хельштром успел подхватить её, не дать упасть на пол. Пальцы, мокрые от её собственной смазки, потянулись к ремню, освободили руки. 

— Я могла бы, — с усилием выдавила она, — что-то сделать для тебя, разве нет?..

Он отстранился, перевёл дыхание. Шошанна видела, как сильно он напряжён под форменными брюками, но это будто бы ровным счётом ничего не меняло. Казалось, что теперь ему не хотелось её касаться. Не хотелось быть ближе. 

— Ты сделаешь, — ответил он, помедлив. — Но позже. Есть некоторые вещи, которыми мне хотелось бы поделиться. 

У самой двери Хельштром обернулся и наградил её улыбкой — широкой, беззастенчивой, не имевшей ничего общего с оскалом, так пугавшим Шошанну совсем недавно.

— Если вы, конечно, не возражаете, мадемуазель Мимьё.

***

Крошечная квартира на самой окраине города принадлежала не Хельштрому. Это Шошанна поняла сразу, стоило лишь подняться на нужный этаж: лаконичная табличка на двери с фамилией «Дюбуа». 

Знать бы, что стало с семьёй Дюбуа, чтобы Хельштрому было где разместиться. В лучшем случае им дали возможность собрать вещи и исчезнуть как можно скорее, в худшем… Шошанна живо представила, как троих Дюбуа — мать, отца и безымянного ребёнка, чей образ мгновенно возник в голове, — ведут во двор и заставляют повернуться к стене.

Оказавшись внутри, она с любопытством огляделась. Бедно, но чисто — пожалуй, даже слишком чисто. Наверняка от большей части безделушек безжалостно избавились, иначе поверхности не были бы такими пустыми. 

— Всё же пришла, — усмехнулся Хельштром.

Одетый в одни форменные брюки, он пах потом и порохом. Шошанна никогда не видела его обнажённым даже до такой степени и теперь откровенно разглядывала, будучи не в силах отвести глаза. 

— Ты сказал, что хочешь чем-то поделиться, — пожала она плечами. — Глупо было бы упускать такую возможность.

— Почему же?

— Такие, как ты, не делятся. Забирают всё, что могут, это правда, но отдавать… Слишком сложно, да?

Хельштром не ответил. Он рассматривал её с той же жадностью, будто ощупывал каждый участок, не скрытый одеждой. Щиколотки, запястья, декольте — ничто не осталось без его внимания.

— Расскажи мне, — попросила она.

Помедлив, он потянул её к узкому дивану, вовлёк в неторопливый, тягучий поцелуй, и Шошанна задрожала под его пальцами, скользящими вдоль лопаток. Она помнила их прошлую встречу, думала, что он предпочитает — и потому оставалась тихой, хотя больше всего, пожалуй, ей хотелось иного.

— Я говорил о дисциплине, Эммануэль, — сказал он, отбрасывая её настоящее имя и позволяя укрыться за личиной мадемуазель Мимьё. В этом доспехе ей, как ни крути, было спокойнее. — Люди, которые верят в неё так же беззаветно, как я, обычно нуждаются в отдушине.

— Безусловно.

Хельштром благодарно кивнул.

— Ты выглядишь человеком, который привык держать всё под контролем, — догадываясь лишь отчасти, произнесла Шошанна. — Но далеко не в каждой ситуации, вероятно?

— Так и есть.

— Я никогда бы…

— Никто бы не подумал, — пожал плечами Хельштром. — Но мы имеем что имеем.

Она не знала, как действовать, а потому оставалась предельно осторожной, касаясь его снова и снова. Меньше всего на свете Шошанна ожидала, что тот же самый человек, который совсем недавно стянул её запястья ремнём, безропотно позволит перехватить свои собственные — и от этого каждый миг хотелось запомнить до мельчайших деталей.

Родинка справа под грудью, короткий широкий рубец чуть ниже, вздох, который Хельштром так и не сумел сдержать. Она разжала хватку, чтобы опуститься на колени и помочь ему избавиться от брюк. Форменная пряжка, тускло блестящая в свете лампы, показалась особенно увесистой — и на мгновение Шошанна задумалась, какими яркими будут следы, если пройтись ею по его спине.

— Не торопись, — велел Хельштром. — Сначала язык, затем пальцы. 

Её хватило только на короткий кивок. Шошанна продолжала разглядывать его, скользила взглядом по плоскому животу, украшенному ещё парой шрамов, по тёмным волосам на лобке. 

На долю секунды она подняла голову, улыбнулась — и Хельштром безошибочно понял её: отклонился назад, опираясь на спинку дивана, чуть развёл ноги, — прямое приглашение, которое сложно было истолковать как-то иначе.

Шошанна чуть наклонилась, мазнула пересохшими губами головку. Едва уловимое движение — но этого хватило, чтобы выбить из него ещё один шумный вздох. 

— Чуть шире, — сказала она почти неслышно. 

Ладони Шошанны легли на его бёдра привычным, будто годами отточенным жестом — и Хельштром не возразил ни словом, ни действием, когда она опустилась чуть ниже, толкнулась языком внутрь него, а затем снова и снова. Она ждала, когда выдержка Хельштрома наконец его подведёт, когда в безупречной броне появится брешь.

Он сдался, когда она медленно, боясь двинуться слишком резко, ввела один палец, а следом почти сразу же добавила второй — и не сдержал сорвавшийся с губ короткий гортанный стон. 

— Больше, — услышала Шошанна.

Голос Хельштрома, тем не менее, оставался почти ровным. Как будто того, что она делала, было недостаточно для того, чтобы вывести его из равновесия. Как будто она не была способна на большее.

Она добавила третий палец — а потом, вспоминая о случайно подслушанном диалоге пары юнцов, которые когда-то упоённо целовались на заднем ряду в зале её кинотеатра, согнула. Хельштром зашипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, дёрнулся, и она негромко рассмеялась, довольная этой победой.

Теперь, когда она видела его другим — открытым и подчиняющимся, пусть и через внутреннее сопротивление, — ей хотелось сделать для него больше. Присвоить его, заставить сорвать голос — если не в этот раз, то в следующий. В том, что они встретятся снова, Шошанна не сомневалась ни на секунду.

Она вдруг подумала, что сказал бы Ганс Ланда, который смотрел на Хельштрома со сдержанной, но ясно читаемой нелюбовью. Что сказал бы сам Хельштром, зная, что за ним наблюдает тот, кто вызывает у него лишь раздражение и желание выпустить всю обойму в спину, обтянутую мундиром.

Мысль об этом заставила её закусить губу. Ненависть делала интереснее практически всё, что окружало её в последнее время, и кружила голову так же сильно, как стонущее под руками чудовище.

Она улыбалась, когда Хельштром кончил, забрызгав живот, когда у неё появилась возможность полюбоваться раскрасневшимся лицом и влажно блестящими глазами. Сейчас Шошанна видела перед собой не того человека, который не так давно пугал её до смерти одним своим существованием.

И, чёрт возьми, это стоило многого.

— Полна сюрпризов, Эммануэль, — услышала она. 

— Не так, как ты.

Шошанна поднялась и оглядела Хельштрома с головы до ног, ощущая, как напряжение внутри неё наконец-то бесследно исчезает. Повинуясь неясному порыву, она схватила чёрный плащ, лежащий неподалёку, и примерила его. В плечах он оказался велик, но в остальном…

Это обличье тоже могло бы ей подойти. 


End file.
